<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly knot by blacktreeswhitesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657625">Butterfly knot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreeswhitesky/pseuds/blacktreeswhitesky'>blacktreeswhitesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe - No Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreeswhitesky/pseuds/blacktreeswhitesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1437, 1898, 2018. </p><p>Three different eras, six different names, and two different souls meeting again and again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfly knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you read my Stranger Things story, you'd know that I'm a sucker for "I think I know you." AUs. I think this is very similar to that story, actually. Still, the relationship between Roy and Riza was just so beautiful and I couldn't resist. </p><p>Also, a clarification: This work uses places in the FMA universe, but in this universe alchemy does not exist. In other words, it's just like our world, except the places are called differently and the history is different too. I modeled the 1890's/1900's timeline with the FMA:B backstory, but the history of the homunculi and father did not happen. Forgive me, research was never my strong suit. </p><p>Title comes from the title of Aimer's Song Chouchou Musubi, which literally translates to Butterfly Knot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In this blue and vast world, among the countless ones scattered about</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two of us chose the same thread independently and reeled each other in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We weren’t tied to each other, we tied ourselves to each other, and with a one, two, pulled the strings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So that they wouldn’t be too loose, or too tight, we put our strength into it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Aimer, Chouchou Musubi, English Translation</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1437 - Ravenshore (Currently part of West Amestris)</strong>
</p><p> “So my suspicions were correct then,” the girl, regal and only thirteen, stood up. “The royal stable master’s son was stealing my father’s books.”</p><p>The boy, dark haired and only two years older than her, tensed. He turned to her. He had seen her before, of course - roaming around the palace grounds, practicing archery, always lost in thought. “Your Highness,” he bowed. “You startled me. I didn’t expect you to be awake at this hour.”</p><p> The girl smiled, pleased with herself. “I usually am not. However, my favorite book here disappeared two months ago. Then, with some investigation I found that other books were missing, too.” She circled around him. “A few questions here and there allowed me to suspect you. I can be very observant if I want to be, stable boy.”</p><p>“Ahhh,”</p><p>“Is that all? Aren’t you afraid I’ll call the palace guards? Aren’t you afraid for your life and your father’s?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean any harm, Your Highness, and I think you know that too, as observant as you are. Else you would have informed the guards yesterday, when you found the books in the stable.” The girl stiffened. How did he even know that? And why did he even come here if he knew she was onto her? “I can be very observant if I want to be too, Your Highness ,” he teased, noticing her wary expression.</p><p>Sounds of footsteps. Someone’s coming.</p><p>“I’ll return the books shortly. Your Highness. Maybe when we meet each other again I can hear your thoughts about them.” He hopped off the window. “Goodbye.”</p><p>“Wait - “ she called.</p><p>“Your Highness?” she turned around and saw her chambermaid coming toward her. She looked back at the window and the stable boy was already gone. “Is that you?”</p><p>She sighed, and strode toward her. “Yes, Alice, it’s me. I couldn’t sleep so I read a little. Don’t be worried. I’ll be back to my chambers shortly.”</p><p>With that, the seeds of friendship between the princess and the stable boy were planted. This friendship will bloom in their conversations in the royal stables, in their disguised strolls in the village, and in their confessions about their dreams. Their friendship would prosper until the boy takes an arrow to save the princess’ life five years later. This moment would have been the first time the princess, always so dutiful and polite, would want to scream in the court reporting his death as just another unfortunate but necessary casualty. Her inability to save her friend, who had saved her from trouble more than a few times, would haunt her even after she is crowned queen. She would remember his words when she chooses her allies. She would find inspiration in his ambition - of being a royal adviser despite being a commoner - and would learn to never give up even if odds seemed to be against her. She would never marry, and it won’t matter, because in her reign, her small country will prosper. Throughout her life, she would continue to work hard to be stronger, in hopes of protecting her people and her country. More times than not, she would hope that in some other life, she’ll be able to protect him too - that she will help him reach his dreams, too.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1899 - Flarefield, East Amestris</strong>
</p><p>“What are you reading?”</p><p>He almost dropped the book in his hands when he heard her voice, which was both foreign and familiar at the same time. He turned around and saw a blonde girl, probably just a few years younger than himself, looking over his shoulder. He knew that Master Hawkeye had a daughter, but he wasn’t prepared for how pretty she was, and for how she could make his heart beat like it is now.</p><p>He stood up from his chair, almost stumbling over nothing. “I’m sorry, Master Hawkeye gave me a key. He told me to just go in because he’ll be late. I didn’t know anyone was home.”</p><p>She nodded, and sat opposite of him.</p><p>“It’s called <em>The Principles of Pyrotechnics</em>. I’d like to review the basics before Master Hawkeye comes. Wouldn’t want to make him angry by being unprepared,” he continued, sitting back down. He looked over her, and saw that she nodded without looking up from her book. “I’m Roy, by the way. Roy Mustang. I’m - “</p><p>“My father’s apprentice, I know.” She smiled at him, and he was struck by its warmth. “I’m Berthold Hawkeye’s daughter, Riza. Nice to meet you, Roy.”</p><p>He smiled back at her like an idiot after that. Somehow, her eyes, her voice, her smile - it comforted him and made him nervous at the same time.</p><p>They would have more meetings around the Hawkeye household after that. He would see the vulnerable girl behind his master’s quiet daughter and she would see the idealistic boy behind the scientist’s apprentice. He would trip over his words, and she would laugh because she wouldn’t mind. They would become like a family, and he would be there for her until her father dies. She would entrust him with her father’s research, even if he told her he would be enlisting in the military, something that her father vehemently opposed. He would wonder why this amazing girl would trust and believe in him so much.</p><p>A few years later, when he sees the girl, now dressed in military uniform, again, that wonder would turn to guilt. Was his ideals the reason why she enlisted? Was it his dreams that lead her towards this path - a path of fighting a war they both did not sign up for? Was he the reason why her eyes were now that of a killer? He pushed all of these in the back of his mind, distancing himself from her as he continued to fight a battle he did not believe in.</p><p>When he sees her again in his office, still dressed in a military uniform, eyes still that of a killer, a part of him will want to tell her to quit, to just go back to her hometown, find a husband and live a quiet life. Instead, he would ask why. He knows that when she puts her heart into something, no amount of convincing would change her mind. When she tells him about doing penance by serving the military, similar to what he was planning to do, he will appoint her as his assistant. He knows he could trust her. He trusts her more than he trusts himself.</p><p>They would work together for many years. In those years, they, together with his most trusted men, would plot to overthrow a corrupt government. She would never call him anything other than his superior, even when they are alone. Still, that wouldn’t stop something from growing between them, something similar but more intense than what had grown between them when they were young. He would ignore it, and so would she. They have duties and sins to repent for, after all.  In the end, their plot would be successful, but it would cost them her life.</p><p>Still, he would push on. He would do his penance. He would eventually become the leader of the country they sought to rebuild. He would do so because people trusted him - because <em>she</em> trusted in him.</p><p>More times than not, he would hope that someday, in some other life, he’ll be able to see her again. Maybe then, he’ll be able to give his heart to her without any fear, he will be able to bare his heart before it’s too late.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2018 - Central University</strong>
</p><p>“You’ll come later right?” Riley’s voice rang in Lizzie’s ear. “You promised.”</p><p>Lizzie sighed. Her friend had been really antsy ever since her ex-boyfriend asked her out on a date. Wanting to agree but fearing the consequences, she told her ex-boyfriend that she'll come only if he finds a date for Lizzie so that they can go together. Like a double date, she says. Surprisingly, her ex-boyfriend agreed and found a guy in no time. “Yes Riley, I’ll chaperone you on your date with James.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, don’t think I didn’t do you any favors too. It’s about time the great Lizzie Hathaway went on a date. The guy’s in his second year in Central Law School, really smart, just like you. James seems to really respect him, and I bet he’s hot, too. Can you pretend to be a little bit intrigued?”</p><p>“Yes Riley, I’m really intrigued. I’m so excited to spend so much time with this mystery man when you leave us to make out with James Hartley after dinner.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You know you love me,” Lizzie quipped.</p><p>“I do,” Riley said. “See you later?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lizzie said, ending the call. She walked toward the library doors. Just as she was about to open it, a man left through it, bumping into her. “Sorry,” he mumbled, while continuing on his way.</p><p>She looked back but only saw the back of the man’s coat and his raven black hair. Weird, but that man’s voice seemed familiar. Maybe she had a class with him before. Remembering that she went here for a reason, she opened the library doors and went in. She searched for the book she was looking for on its designated shelf but it wasn’t there.</p><p>She walked to the librarian’s desk. “Hello, I’m looking for a copy of <em>The History of Fireworks</em>. Can you help me find it?”</p><p>“Okay. Just a moment, please.” The librarian typed a few words in her computer. “Oh, I’m sorry. Our only copy of this book was checked out just a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Lizzie asked. The librarian nodded.</p><p> Lizzie went back to the shelves and looked for another book to read. What a coincidence that someone would borrow that book on the same time day that she was planning to borrow it.</p><p>-</p><p>“Back so soon?” Matthew Hayes greeted his roommate, Eric Mason, as he came in.</p><p>“Yup,” Eric said. “Just borrowed a book from the library.”</p><p>“Another case study?” Matt asked.</p><p>“Nope. Just something light to read.” He pointed to the book and tapped it twice.</p><p>“<em>The History of Fireworks</em>, huh? You know Eric, if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you are a pyromaniac.”</p><p>“Shut up, Matt. Don’t think I don’t know about your True Crime obsession.”</p><p> “Point taken, Mason. Point taken.” He said, drinking something from his cup. “Anyway, are you free this evening? I was hoping you could help me pick a gift for Grace. It will be our anniversary next week, you know. I want to make sure it’s to be special, just as special as her.”</p><p>“Yes, Matt, I haven’t forgotten that you and your girlfriend’s anniversary is next week. It’s not like you haven’t been reminding me every hour or so.” He sat down on the chair near his desk. “And no, I’m sorry. I have a date tonight. Maybe we can go tomorrow?”</p><p>“A date? Where did you pick up this girl now, Eric?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I didn’t pick her up. Hartley set me up. Begged me to be his ex-girlfriend's friend’s date so that he could ask his ex-girlfriend out.”</p><p>“And you just agreed?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know I love my women.”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes. “You know Eric, I think it’s time for you to start dating to have a stable girlfriend and not just one of your one-week flings. It’s really getting old.” He took out his phone and looked at Grace’s picture. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll even meet someone as lovely as my Grace.” He sighed and looked at him. “Fine, we’ll go tomorrow. Try not to break this girl’s heart too much, okay?”</p><p>Eric looked at him slyly. “Oh, you know I’m a gentleman.”</p><p>  -</p><p>“Is my lipstick smudged?” Riley Carson asked Lizzie worriedly.</p><p>“Relax, you look great.” Lizzie assured her.</p><p>“Thanks, Lizzie.” Riley replied. “You look great, too.”</p><p>They paid the cab and got out. Lizzie adjusted her red dress. Truthfully, she would much rather spend the night at home playing with her dog. Still, she had to agree the place was great. It was fancy enough to impress but not to an extent where you’ll feel uncomfortable. She looked around as Riley talked to the waiter.</p><p>“Oh, there they are,” Riley said, pulling Lizzie away from her thoughts.</p><p>Lizzie turned to the direction Riley was looking at and saw James calling onto them. They walked to his table.</p><p>“Hey Riley, so glad you came.” James said, before hugging his date. “Hey, Lizzie. Long time no see.”</p><p>“Hello James,” she said, not exactly cold, but not exactly warm either. After all, he was Riley’s ex-boyfriend, and although their break was mutual, she still can’t help but be protective of her friend.</p><p>James turned his attention back to Riley. While the two talked, Lizzie turned her attention to the man sitting next to her friend’s ex-boyfriend. She almost yelped in surprise. The man had dark hair and dark eyes, and he was staring at her. Not a creepy stare, but just a questioning stare, as if she was some kind of puzzle he wanted to solve. She found herself staring back, unable to say a word. She doesn’t know why she can’t help herself. It wasn’t (entirely) because of his handsome face. It was more than that. He looked too familiar - looking at him felt like coming back home.</p><p>Noticing that there are other people in the room, James turned to Lizzie. “Oh, where are my manners. Lizzie, this is Eric. Eric, this is Lizzie.” Sensing the tension between the two, James’ brow furrowed. “Wait, do you know each other?”</p><p>“No,” Lizzie and Eric said in unison, both turning to James.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t know.” Eric added. He turned to Lizzie. “You look familiar.”</p><p>Eric’s heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. He almost laughed at how silly it was. He’d been with many women before. Why did he suddenly feel so nervous around this woman he just met?</p><p>You look familiar too.” Lizzie said, her voice trailing off. Then, a memory came into mind, “Wait, were you in the Central library this morning?”</p><p>“I was. I checked out a book this morning.”</p><p>Lizzie nodded. It made sense, didn’t it? Still it didn’t explain this feeling in her chest. “I must have bumped into you this morning. I was supposed to check out a book too, but someone checked out the only copy just a few minutes before me.”</p><p>“Really? What was the book? I might have read it before.”</p><p>“<em>The History of Fireworks.</em>”</p><p>Eric looked at her in disbelief. “That was the book I checked out this morning.”</p><p>“Well, will you look at that? It’s such a small world.” Riley interrupted, cutting the tension in the air. “Lizzie, before you investigate why fate is bringing you together, maybe you could sit down first.”</p><p>Suddenly, Lizzie remembered where she was and sat down. As soon as she did, Riley nudged and winked at her.</p><p>The dinner went smoothly after that. At the end of it, both Riley and Lizzie agreed on a separate date with their respective man.</p><p>“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Riley asked on their way back home.</p><p>Lizzie smiled. “I did. I’m actually surprised you and James didn’t start making out in the middle of dessert.”</p><p>“Ha, ha.” Riley said. “But still, you got to admit, he seemed sincere.”</p><p>“He did. I wouldn’t have allowed you to go on another date if I hadn’t.”</p><p>Riley nodded and smiled. “And the hot lawyer-to-be?”</p><p>Lizzie touched her chest protectively. “He’s. . . okay.”</p><p>“Oh my. You must really like him then. An okay for you is equivalent to a love confession.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Two months later</em>
</p><p>“You proposed?” Matt Hayes looked at his friend like he was crazy. “You’ve only been dating for like two months. I haven’t even proposed to Grace yet.”</p><p>“I told you. I didn’t propose. I just asked if she could marry me. You know, someday.”</p><p>“Still, it’s so unlike you. And it’s only been two months.”</p><p>Eric shrugged.  Matt didn’t know. Ever since he met Lizzie, he felt a strong urge to tell her how much he wanted her to be in his life, in his future. As they spent more time together, that urge grew more and more. One day, while they were on a park bench after walking her dog, the urge became too much. Without even thinking, he asked her to marry him, out of the blue, so casually as if he was just asking for the weather.</p><p>She was surprised. Heck, <em>he</em> was surprised. Still, he couldn’t find the strength to take back his words. “It doesn’t have to be now. Or even next year.” He added instead. “I just want to know if you will. Someday.”</p><p>For a while, he expected her to leave and never contact him again. At the very least, he expected her to make some dry joke about him being too serious all of the sudden. To his surprise, she did none of those. Her face softened, and she kissed him tenderly. “I’d love that,” she said.</p><p>A few years later, on their wedding day while taking pictures with the guests, Lizzie nudged him, not taking her eyes off the photographer. “You know I was wondering, why’d you ask me so early back then?”</p><p>He didn’t answer her for a moment. When the current batch of guests left and another followed, he replied. “I just felt like I’ve been waiting too long to ask that. Like that proposal was long overdue.”</p><p>A click of the camera. “Why’d you say yes?” he asked her in return.</p><p>“Hmm,” Lizzie hummed. “Same reason. I felt like I was waiting too long for you to ask that.” She turned away from the camera and smiled at him. He smiled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kindly tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>